True Coven Bind
by Stalker Fudge
Summary: Yes, the title is hurt. - AU. Vampire Romance. Sawyer works in Hibbs' Coven simply for his own purpose. Until the day he was assigned to get rid of a nomad vampire bent on distroying his Coven for revenge, and she turns his world around completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: True Coven Bind  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sawyer/ Kate  
Summary: AU. Vampire Romance. Sawyer works in Hibbs' Coven, but only belongs to the coven in name. Until the day he was assigned to get rid of a nomad vampire bent on distroying his Coven for revenge, and she turns his world upsidedown.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, or any rights to the television show LOST. They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.  
Notes: I love vampires, I love Lost, I love Skate. I love to write. And I happen to often go and babysitt early mornings while children are still sleeping, so I have had free time to just write little stories and such, and I really liked this one. Vampire characteristics are inspired by Count Dracula, Buffy (tvs), and Twilight.  
I hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

**_.-.-._**

Her hair fell down her back, curls framing her face. Freckles sprinkled her face, standing out against her alabaster skin. Her heavy boots clunked against the ground. They didn't have to, it'd be easier to walk lighter and more noiselessly, but the reminder of her own footsteps was calming, satisfying. Her hand consricted around metal, greatful that she'd been able to get a metal that didn't crumble so easily in her fingers, that way she didn't have to be too careful about the amount of pressure she exhurted on it in her anger. Sometimes her temper happened to get the better of her, and she'd destroyed more weapons that way.

She began to quicken her pace, her footsteps becoming silent as she didn't take the time to concentrate on keeping them audible. He'd heard her, but he had not caught her scent yet. He was with a human, not breathing in order to keep his hunger at bay until other things had been taken care of before she shuddered.

_Libishomen... incubus!_ She growled out the curses in her mind. The man had simply assumed she was a passing human. And in his distracted state, he'd only register the difference seconds before he became dust. She'd already known that she'd be too late to worry about the human. She was crushed and by this point, unconcious. That would change to death before she would be able to catch them.

Her feet caressed the ground as she pushed in the door and covered the ground to find the bedroom, gun lifting and locking eyes with him before she pulled the trigger. The wooden bullet embedded into his heart before he burst into a dust shower, falling over his victim's motionless body. The nomad had to look away with guilt. Despite having expected to be late, it felt like a failure.

"I'm sorry mom." She whispered to the corpse, walking over to slip the wedding band off her finger and take that matching one from the pile of dust before setting them on the sideboard together before turning to leave without a second glance towards the mutilated body.

_**.-.-.**_

"She got him." Bow. "Hibbs..."

"Out!" The demand rang in the air. He growled darkly and punched the steel stand beside it, hearing it crack and goran before it fell. His lips peeled back, showing his barred teeth, growling darkly. "Stupid, unresponsible..." He spurted out, pacing, punching, and cracking more steel in the cold, dark room. "She's dead! That little..." He turned, fists clenching.

"Sawyer!" He called out suddenly, voice lifted to allow himself to be heard by the rest of the lair. It was merely seconds before Sawyer had made his way to the room, stepping in with only a slight tip of his head. His only loyalty was himself, self-preservation, and the best way to live was to live and serve Hibbs. He was the best fighter. He was the perfect man to take care of his annoyance, his West Nile Infected Mosquito.

"You bellowed?" He asked in a low, naturally seductive, tone that would've drove any woman crazy. Hibbs knew instantly that Sawyer was using his voice as a calming method, just trying to avoid being punched in a blind rage. He did not want a fight between them to errupt. It was a delicate balence, and they both had to be careful to watch themselves to not let their personalities clash. Hibbs demanded absolute control and Sawyer didn't take wall to direct orders or too little control over himself. He didn't bend to Hibbs' every will, but just enough so he was worth too much to simply be dropped, or rather, dusted, out of the coven.

"Job for you." He said with a slight nod. "Another vampire. No coven to deal with. It's a simple nomad."

"What'd he do?"

"She," Hibbs corrected with a sigh. "Killed Wayne. While his attention was otherwise employed." He spoke through the teeth again as Sawyer seemed to battle within himself.

"A girl?"

"Who I'm sure wouldn't have had much more of a promblem killing him if he'd been aware she was coming." Hibbs nodded slowly. "She's a real challenge, even more so than your other eliminations. She feels justification. And this is not her first strike against our coven. She's a human protector." He rolled his eyes. "Like it's ever simply sport, and we don't always use it for food." He paused. "She didn't even drain the woman... Wayne's new wife." Hibbs added on in an afterthought, a groan in his voice.

"Married?" Sawyer asked with a frown. "Why did he bother to marry her? He's got women practically begging him to take them for a night... girls from around the world already wrapped around his finger.

"I don't know." Hibbs admitted. "I just know that it wasn't love. They weren't mates. If they had been, he'd have changed her before the act. He obviously knows the dangers." Hibbs elaborated, but Sawyer quickly became bored again, deciding to continue on a different line of questioning.

"And the body was..."

"Taken from the house, crushed, covered in dust, and very much full of blood." Hibbs clarrified for him with a slight nod. Sawyer's groan was in reluctance, but he took the job, obviously. He'd take any job.

"Smell or sight?" He asked quietly, though Hibbs could hear him, clear as a bell.

"Her name is Katehrine, or Kate." Hibbs answered slowly. "And she is going to be hiding out near the morgue. Waiting for us to get there to attempt to steal the dignity of the dead, I'm sure." Hibbs said, voice mocking as he rolled his eyes. This though completely confused Sawyer.

"But if we simply drink that blood, that cuts out the need for us to kill more people. Isn't that her kind of deal?"

"She preaches by blood banks... Humans donate blood and nobody dies or gets bitten." He said, rolling his eyes. "Do you know how many humans have to give blood just to quench the thirst of a single vampire for just one feeding?"

Sawyer didn't argue, but he felt another pang of guilt for what he was going to do. She was trying not to be a monster and protecting what she cared about. Why she cared was a mystery, but she obviously did. At least the girl had a purpose. Yes, protecting the already dead was a bit too extream in his mind. It would make even more sense. But who was he to judge? He knew he was with the bad guys.

"You'll know her when you see her." Hibbs told Sawyer with a shrug, nodding him off. "You have your task."

"Yes Hibbs." He said mechanically, turning around and gaining a brand new level of self-loathing as he already began to dwell on what was going to happen.

**_.-.-._**

**Please Read & Review. I really want to know if you guys think I should continue it, and your opionions or ideas about different vampire habbits I should incorporate. I promise to at least seriously consider suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's Chapter 2. I know it's short, but I wanted to end it here. I'm unsure how fast I'll be getting chapters out, because I'm moving into my dorm room for college this Friday. Sorry._**

**_Sorry about spelling and grammatical errors. I don't have a good program so if my eyes miss it, I have nothing to fall back on. I'm looking into getting a better word document that I like on my computer._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, or any rights to the television show LOST. They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC._**

**_.-.-._**

Kate shook her head as she parked across from the morgue, her fingers stroking the steering wheel. She looked to the side of the car and saw the pictures she'd set up there. She felt hollow, filled with nothing more than to get revenge against the whole coven. The second in command had stolen her mother from her simply because after he'd sired her, she wouldn't join up. So he took her mother as a mate, her mother was all too willing, and forced Kate to watch her marry the jerk who then took her and crushed her, while helpless Kate could do nothing as her mother simply grew agitated when Kate tried to warn her.

She'd been too distracted on getting revenge for her own being turned that she'd left Diane open for attack. True, she had taken him out for what he'd done, but had lost her mother forever. She was, for the first time, completely and utterly alone. If she had been able to cry, she would've been sobbing. She needed to make the entire coven pay for her mother's death, and then she would take care of her own existence. Her fingers crushed permanent indents into the steering wheel under her grasp.

James looked on from his spot on the hill several yards away, crouched and watching the torment of the vampire in the car. His newest victim. That's all she would be, a victim. He made a bound to the bottom of the hill, moving closer. He wasn't preparing to attack just yet, rather, he felt a morbid curiosity for whatever was keeping her tormented in that car. He breathed in deeply as he got closer and stopped short. There was a dull smell, blocked off from him somehow. He couldn't quite determine it yet, which was odd.

His eyes scanned the scene around him, but he saw nothing from which the aroma could be radiating, intoxicating him from some unknown direction. It took him a good seven seconds before he pulled his attention back to the task at hand. It was plenty of time for her to notice him and be prepared, yet when his attention turned back to her, she hadn't moved at all.

Her eyes were locked on the picture that he couldn't see. He shook his head, confused, but still able to know, to understand the torment on her face all too well. She was suffering from a true loss, be it a parent, best friend, or a lover, it was a loss. Someone very close to her had been killed. He knew this from her posture, her shaking, the focused way her fingers curled around the steering wheel, the way the picture only had to share her attention with her sporadic glances towards the morgue on the other side of the road, it wasn't just anyone. Her focus was so intense she didn't even seem to notice his presence beside her car, barely ten feet away, which should have set all her senses off to possible danger.

He took a few strides forward and his hand reached for the door. It made contact and he saw her body tense up. So she knew now, she'd finally heard or smelled him. Yet, even knowing this, expecting the action, her movements were impossibly fast, even too fast for his perfect eyesight to see any kind of movement further than the tense, she was out of her car and whipped around towards him in a defensive pose. Sawyer marveled for a moment at her speed. So Hibbs had been correct in telling him the girl was a true challenge, not defenseless.

But her speed was merely his focus for the lesser part of a second before something else hit him, something strong, only to be followed by another powerful hit right after. The first was the clarification, the scent; her scent. It was the aroma that had been blocked and weak before. With her proximity he could taste the specific blend of smells. Hers was the scent of a wild strawberry, covered in fresh morning dew, mixed with the tinge of lavender and the smell of warm cinnamon sticks, creating a decadence that was completely and uniquely her own.

The second hit was her beauty, the alabaster tone and the way her freckles seemed to sparkle against it. Freckles, which were usually thought of as flaws of the skin, and flaws weren't usually carried into the immortality after the siring process had finished. Yet, in his mind, she was no exception to this rule. Her freckles were in stark contrast to her skin, dancing and setting her in a more perfect, innocence almost. The innocence carried with what he knew of her. She didn't drink straight from humans, she protected the weak, and was taking on one of the most powerful covens on her own. She was as fascinating an enigma as were her perfect 'imperfections'.

Her auburn hair fell down her back in tight curls that framed her face. Even her pitch black, threatening eyes drew him in. He could see the slightest tinge of fear and he ridiculously wanted to shield her from it, even with her current danger being he, himself. Everything about her screamed innocence, something to protect.

"What do you want?" She spat at him darkly, her words coming out in a half growl. And even her hostile voice was like silk to him. The need to protect her strengthened.

"Hibbs sent me." He said to her, meeting her pose, set to pounce despite his instincts, his muscles all attempting to straighten out and comfort her. There was nothing to fear.

"Took you long enough." A growl ripped from her throat, moving to a more offensive looking pose. "I've been waiting for you."

_**.-.-.**_

_**Please Read & Review!**_


End file.
